


Whines and Whimpers

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Cock Cages, Collars, Crying, Double Penetration, Finger Sucking, He doesn't like that, He gets punished, He has two masters, Leashes, Lots of it, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, San and Wooyoung ignore him, Sex Toys, Smut, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Yeosang is a whiny brat, cum, degrading, it ends sweetly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: “You’re really in for it now, kitten.” Yeosang looked back to see Wooyoung smirking in his direction. He gulped harshly, knowing he was right.





	Whines and Whimpers

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I was on my master/pet play bullshit and this happened. It's so filthy...
> 
> Edit: I went in and fixed some spelling mistakes bc they were bothering me

Attention. That’s all he wanted. He had practically been begging for it in various ways, but he wasn’t successful. Usually his masters took mercy on the brunette early on, but today they continued to ignore him, acting like he wasn’t even there. 

Of course this was all consensual. Yeosang had mentioned once that he was sure he would go crazy without Wooyoung and San’s attention. They soon after wanted to test that theory. True enough, it was driving him _insane_. 

Yeosang had tried everything he could think of. Starting off with gentle kisses to San’s neck, hoping to get a response out of him. He didn’t though. 

He curled up next to Wooyoung on the couch, rubbing his hand along his master’s thigh. Still no response. Then came the whining and whimpering in their ear. Once, San actually pushed him away while keeping his brown eyes on the computer. 

“Master please. Touch me~ Play with me~” He kneeled next to Wooyoung’s legs, who still paid no attention to him. Not a response was given to his antics for the past hour. 

It was time to bring out the big guns. 

Despite how they were acting, Wooyoung and San always treated their kitten well. They spoiled him in fact. They gave in to what he wanted, bought him the cutest clothes and accessories. His favorite was the pink leather collar they got him, the word “Kitten” written on it in gold. There were multiple hoops to attach the matching leash, decorated with golden chains to match. 

Of course he had to add in the cat ears, which were a beautiful white. They loosely clipped onto his hair instead of resting on a headband. His masters usually had too much fun for the headband to stay on, so they bought him clip on ears. 

He decided to forgo the rest of his usual outfit. Yeosang was way too needy to spend anymore time pulling on tights. Plus he was sure there was no need to put panties on as they would be removed sooner than later. 

He got on his knees in their shared bedroom, the skin already beginning to hurt on the hard floor. He then placed the leather leash in his mouth before crawling out towards the living room where the younger two sat. The blonde was still on the computer and the blue headed boy was still staring at the TV. 

He huffed slightly at the fact they didn’t even notice him, his teeth gently biting into the material as he crawled over to Wooyoung, nuzzling his nose against the others thigh. He then looked up, making sure to show off that he was offering his leash to him. 

For once he got a reaction. Wooyoung glanced down at him, looking him over before returning his stare to the TV. 

Yeosang could not believe this was happening. 

Letting the leash fall out of his mouth, he sat back on his feet, letting a loud whine escape him and throwing his head back. He was about to throw a major temper tantrum.

“Master. _Please._ I’ve been trying to get your attention for hours! I’ve been so patie-“ 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Both Yeosang and Wooyoung looked over with a surprised expression at San who was now standing at his computer. “You haven’t been patient at all. You’ve been bugging us for the past hour, whining and whimpering, and just being a slut in general. You want our attention so bad?” 

The way he was being scolded made his cock harden and the tips of his ears turn red. It was because he knew San was right. Shamelessly, he nodded over and over again since he was finally getting the attention he wanted. At least, that’s what he thought. Yeosang should have known better. 

San walked into their bedroom silently, not bothering to look at the others. 

“You’re really in for it now, kitten.” Yeosang looked back to see Wooyoung smirking in his direction. He gulped harshly, knowing he was right. San was always the “harder” dom when it came to his masters. Wooyoung was always quick to give in to his kitten, make him mewl and whine in pleasure. San was the opposite. He loved to make him work for it, edge him and have him close to tears before even letting him cum as a punishment. Together, the balance made Yeosang feel like he was floating when they were in bed. 

His thoughts were cut off as San returned with a few items in his hands. “Over here. Now.” He ordered and like the pet Yeosang was, he crawled over to him on the hard floor on his hands and knees. San turned him around so his back was facing one of the bar stools. There was a tug on his leash, forcing him to lean back as it was tied to the leg of the stool. Next he tied Yeosang’s hands behind his back tightly, the rope digging into his skin. 

Oh but there’s more. 

Yeosang’s eyes widened at the sight of a metal cock cage. The brunette began to shake his head. 

“No no. Please San. Please. I’ll be good.” 

“Hush.” He looked into the elder’s eyes, looking for any sign that he truly didn’t want it. When he saw no sign of uncertainty, he placed it on his cock, causing his kitten to groan. 

“Here’s how this is going to go, kitten.” San pulled out one of his favorite vibrating dildo’s along with a bottle of lube. 

“You’re going to ride this toy since you’re so desperate.” He began as he lubed it up before sitting it on the ground behind Yeosang. He then motioned for him to sit up, reaching for the butt plug he had told the brunette to put in earlier. With ease he pulled it out, hearing him whimper as it caught his rim. “You’re going to ride it and not speak. You say one word, I take it out and leave you here for the next few hours. All you can do is moan and whine since that’s all you’re good at.” 

Yeosang whimpered at his words, nodding wordlessly as he followed San’s hands and positioned himself over the dildo. Slowly he sank down, moaning and arching his back once he bottomed out. 

“W-What about master?” He looked up with watery eyes as he swiveled his hips on the toy. 

“We will be going back to what we were doing before you interrupted us.” His eyes widened at that. They were still going to ignore him? He let out the biggest whine when San stood and went back to his computer. His brown eyes caught Wooyoung’s as he watched before he returned his attention back to his show. 

He hated this. 

He _needed_ their attention. He wasn’t sure how much longer they were planning on ignoring him, but with the cage on, he expected to be there for a while. 

“I told you to ride it.” The brunette’s head whipped over to San before nodding, beginning to lift himself up and down by his knees alone. Somehow, the pain of his legs against the hardwood floor turned him on even more. He knew his cock would be so hard by now if it wasn’t locked up. 

The dildo was a decent size, but not big enough for him. He tried to lean forward but was stopped by his collar, causing him to gag and return to his first position. With all of this and the fact that they were in the same room, yet not even giving him the time of day made it so that it didn’t take long for him to become a mess. 

He wasn’t allowed to speak, but that didn’t stop him from making loud noises. He knew his masters were listening to him. All the whimpers, and whines he let out, trying to beg for more. 

His eyes were closed, lips open and hair sticking to his forehead as he began to bounce on the toy faster despite how bad his legs were hurting. He could see his knees turning red from the pressure against the hardwood. 

At some point, he was sure even if he wanted to speak he couldn’t. All that escaped him were pathetic mewls and gasps. His vision was getting blurry, too wrapped up in his subspace. The only thing on his mind was the toy inside him and how badly he wanted to cum. His cock was bright red inside the cage, begging to be let free. 

Drool dropped from the corners of his lips, falling to the ground as he started to lose his stamina. If it weren’t for the leash, he would be laying on the ground and grinding against it. He guessed one of them noticed, because suddenly, he felt a hand on his cheek. 

Tears that he didn’t know were falling were wiped away by a sweet thumb. The thumb then moved to his lips were he quickly took it in and began to suck, feeling the saltiness of his sweat and tears. 

“You alright, kitten? You’re doing so well for us.” He could barely recognize Wooyoung’s voice in his hazy state. The boy nodded, now focused on the thumb in his mouth. He had stopped all movements otherwise, just resting on the toy. 

He felt his leash slacken, most likely by San as he could vaguely see him in his peripheral vision. As soon as he was released, he fell forward a little, being caught by Wooyoung’s free hand. 

“Can you carry him to the bedroom? I think it’s time we finally reward him.” Yeosang immediately hummed at the sound of that, causing a small laugh to escape his masters. Wooyoung took his thumb out of Yeosang’s mouth despite his whining, wiping it on the brunette’s cheek before holding him in his arms. The dildo was pulled out of him with a lewd pop, causing the kitten to moan as it caught his rim.

He was then picked up, nuzzling his head onto Wooyoung’s shoulder. 

“Such a good boy.” He felt a pair of lips on the crown of his head. He was then laid down on the bed where he sighed at the feeling of the nice sheets. His eyes were still closed, but he could feel the rustling of clothes before small kisses were pressed to his knees. 

With his arms still tied behind him, it was difficult for him to raise himself up to look, but once he did, he saw Wooyoung peppering soft kisses against his bright red knees that were hurting more than he would admit. His attention shifted when the other entered the room, his shirt already off. He climbed onto the bed, caressing Yeosang’s face while looking into his glossy eyes. 

“You’ve been so good for us. Let us take care of you now, yeah?” The kitten eagerly nodded, causing him to chuckle before their lips met in a heated kiss. San nipped at his bottom lip, causing him to gasp and his mouth to immediately be filled with his tongue. He moaned, feeling Wooyoung spread his legs and begin to mark up the inside of his thighs that were oh so sensitive.

There was so much going on at once. San kissing him, his oh so sensitive nipples being pinched, Wooyoung biting beautiful marks into his tan thighs and massaging the V of his hips. All the while, Yeosang just had to take it. 

His arms were still bind behind him, his collar still on tightly, and his cock confined. Soon San left his lips, trailing down his chest and sucking on one of his nipples while his hand gripped the kitten’s brown locks tightly. 

“Ah!” He jumped, body arching when he felt the youngest’s tongue at his entrance, licking a thick stripe over his pulsating hole. He could feel San smirk against the bruises on his chest as his hand traveled down and he held on to the cage, pressing his thumb through the bars and onto his over sensitive cock. 

Yeosang screamed, the small amount of pressure being too much while Wooyoung’s tongue was deep inside him, licking endlessly at his walls. 

“He sounds so beautiful, doesn’t he Wooyoung?” The elder whines at the loss of his tongue as Wooyoung sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“He sounds so gorgeous. I can’t wait to make him scream our names even louder.” A shiver ran up his spine at their words, their eyes connecting as they stared at him like he was their prey. 

San took his hand and a bottle of lube, pouring it onto his fingers before handing it to Wooyoung, leaving a peck on his lips. He seemed to understand as he placed it on his hand and warmed it up before reaching for the blonde’s neglected cock. 

San didn’t bother warming it for Yeosang though. Not when he had been so bad and he knew the pet liked it. Yeosang jumped when his fingers made contact with his rim, two easily fitting in him. 

“So loose.” San moaned from not only how the brunette clenched around his fingers, but from how Wooyoung was so slowly pumping both of their cocks with his hands. Soon enough, a third finger was inside him. “You really want this huh? Is that why you wanted our attention so bad? You wanted to be fucked until you’re just a dumb pet?” 

Yeosang found that once again, no words would pass through his lips. All he did was whimper pathetically and gave a nod. The kitten barely registered that San had worked his pinky in by then. “You’re taking my fingers so well. Do you think you can take both of us?”

His response was immediate. 

_”Fuck, please.”_ The two helped him up and onto his knees. It took a bit of maneuvering, but soon enough San and Wooyoung’s legs were on top of each other, Wooyoung folding their dicks together and lazily stroking them. 

“Who do you want to face, kitten?” Wooyoung’s gentle voice came through. 

“I want to face master Wooyoung.” He was pulled over so his legs were on either side of the two, lined up with their cocks and facing Wooyoung who was smiling sweetly at him. Once Yeosang began sinking on them, the blue haired boy held his hips to help him glide easier. 

The burn of them both filling him at once felt amazing. He let out a loud moan as he bottomed out, feeling one of them press against his prostate while his hole was stretched wider than he thought was possible. He knew Wooyoung was thicker, but San was longer. It just all felt so good. 

“P-Please. Can y-you take the cage off?” He pleaded with them, giving Wooyoung a pleading look who was just grinning at how much of a mess he had become. He felt his collar being tugged, never noticing that San had a grip on his leash. 

“Not yet. We aren’t done punishing you.” Tears began to flow down his cheeks once more since being denied. It hurt so bad. _It hurt so good._ the other two gave each other a look before they began to alternate thrusts inside him. His brown eyes widened as they slid in and out, constantly putting pressure on his prostate. Once they actually found a good rhythm, the boy in between was sobbing fat tears. San had a tight grip on his leash, not allowing him to move while Wooyoung kept his hips pulled against them. 

He was in euphoria. Nothing really was on his mind except the fact that he needed to cum and the two cocks inside him. He felt so dirty. So slutty. But that’s all he wanted right now. He didn’t care. His mind was too far into subspace to give a fuck. 

Suddenly, the pressure against his cock was gone. He looked down to see Wooyoung had unlocked the cage, throwing it to the side. Yeosang was almost embarrassed at how quickly his cock became hard. 

“Please. Please. Please. _Please. Let me cum._ ” He pleaded, throwing his head back as he bounced against him. It wouldn’t take long for him to release. 

“I think he’s been good enough. Don’t you think San?” 

“I think so as well. Cum for us, pet. Make a mess of yourself.” And just like he was ordered, he came hard across his stomach and chest. There was so much. So much that it hurt and he couldn’t make a single noise. It seemed like he came forever while the other two never stopped. Once he seemed to finally be through his orgasm, the two fucked into him harder, chasing their own release. He wasn’t sure who came in him first, but he felt the liquid filling him up and soon, even more came from the other. 

Yeosang was leaning back at an awkward angle, his head against San’s shoulder as he sobbed through it all. The blonde had since let go of his leash and rubbed the smaller’s arms delicately. They were all a panting mess, Yeosang more than the other two. The air smelled of sweat and cum, but none of them cared. San reached behind him, untying his hands and releasing them from the restraints. Yeosang only began to cry harder, staying in his subspace as they cared for him. 

A pair of arms picked him up, pulling him off of their lengths with a lewd sound, and laid him to the side gently, wiping his tears away with the pads of their thumbs. 

“You did so well.” It was San who kissed away his tears and Wooyoung who soon returned with a few wet towels. They wiped him off gently, starting with his stomach and his hole where their cum mixed and leaked out. San tried to clean his cock as lightly as possible, but it still caused the elder to whine in discomfort. 

“I’m sorry kitten. I know it hurts.” Wooyoung took off his collar, looking at him fondly. Yeosang had since opened his eyes slightly, only enough to glance at him through his glossy vision. His tears slowed down as he watched him kiss the red lines that appeared on his wrists from the rope. 

San busied himself kissing the bruises that started to form on his knees gently, showering him in praise. 

“You alright, Sangie?” Soon San moved up so they were both in his line of vision. He could barely keep his eyes open, but the brunette still nodded. 

“Perfect.” They chuckled at him as they caressed his head. 

“You need to drink some water and eat something before you fall asleep.” Yeosang only groaned at that, rolling his head to the side and closing his eyes. 

“Don’t wanna.” His words were mumbled, causing San to roll his eyes as Wooyoung returned once more with a bottle of water and a small snack. They helped him sit up, noticing the way he winced once he was upright. More kisses were peppered against his neck as his head was tilted so the water would go down. They helped him eat and drink until he was out of his subspace and mere seconds from falling asleep. 

“Sleep well, kitten.” 

“Mm thank you both.” His words trailed off as they watched him fall asleep. Wooyoung leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to San’s lips. 

“He’s so sweet. We should rest as well. Something tells me he won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” The two chuckled quietly before laying down, caging their baby between them and joining him in their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're 18+ feel free to follow me on twitter at Atinydokii!! Please have your age visible.


End file.
